Power management is an important consideration in many FPGA designs. In order to increase power performance efficiency, it may be desirable to be able to reduce the dynamic power consumption of the FPGA design. One way of reducing the dynamic power consumption of an FPGA design is to lower the supply voltage used by the programmable circuit blocks of the FPGA design. However, having a lower supply voltage will cause circuit blocks to run slower and experience increased delay.